


Exotic New Wares

by KBBearen (KDRBear)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Consort Bilbo Baggins, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDRBear/pseuds/KBBearen
Summary: With the new marketplace open, Bilbo gets an eyefull of some wares he hadn't considered and Thorin isn't quite as unobservant as some may thing.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2019





	Exotic New Wares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sagaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagaria/gifts).



Only a few years into the Restoration, the King and his newly crowned consort were pleased to announce the Grand Market would finally reopen. The first caravan from the Blue Mountains had primarily been stonemasons and architects, the second their families. By the third year, craftsmen of less essential wares made their way to the mountain, from the Blue Mountains as well as those from the Iron Hills and even the Orocarni Mountains to the south.

The scribes had their hands full as shops started to fill, properties restored to families and deeds to those with no known next of kin sold. By the day of the first market, hardly a dark storefront could be seen.

With richly colored streamers and lanterns glowing bright, King Thorin II Oakenshield announced the opening of the market and was nearly trampled by his own people, eager to be the first to commission the new clothier or trade for long missed spices of the East.

“All of Nori’s fretting over assassins, Dwalin’s strategically placed guards, and it’s an excitable crowd that nearly does you in,” Bilbo chuckles as Thorin makes his way to the edge of the throughway. 

“Ah, a king can be replaced, but a first taste of true cinnamon after a century and a half cannot wait,” Thorin said as he dusted off his tunic.

Bilbo took Thorin’s elbow and pulled him closer and out of the way of the still moving crowd. “Hm, as tempting as exotic spices sound, I would like to keep my king for a few more years yet.”

“As I would like to be kept.” Thorin placed his large warm hand over Bilbo’s but shifted the hobbit’s grip to that of one being escorted. “Now, Master Burglar, shall we enjoy the festivities?”

The day’s schedule was cleared for this public appearance, so they took their time, browsing the wares along the main street and greeting any who wished a quick word with their king and consort. Bilbo had also decided that while he may not run over his king for true cinnamon, he might just shove him aside. Thorin had even bought extra cinnamon roasted nuts to hand out to dwarflings along their promenade. 

“And that’s enough public appearances for you today if you don’t want Dwalin to have a fit,” a hooded figure whispered in between the couple. “To the right, your Majesty, your Highness.”

Thorin lead them to the side street and down a few stalls to where it was less busy. “How inconspicuous of you, Nori,” he greeted the hooded figure.

“It worked well enough, didn’t it? Bet ‘cha couldn’t even pick my operatives outta that whole crowd around ya!” Nori greeted Bilbo with a hard pat on the shoulder. “Now, to get ya back to the Palace in one piece.”

But Bilbo could hardly focus on his friend, what with that very suggestive display in a nearby shop window! Certainly this sort of thing shouldn’t be allowed! Yes, this was several streets off the main market, but couldn’t dwarflings wander over here and get the wrong idea? Oh! But even from the street he could see what fine materials they were made from. Silk and lace? What luxury, what craft to be hidden away for no one to see. Well, perhaps not no one, just one’s partner…

“Bilbo?” Thorin grabbed his shoulder, his tone of voice telling him he had been trying to get his attention for a time. “Come, you heard Nori; it is time to retire.”

Bilbo shook himself. Forget dwarflings, he was getting the wrong idea! “Oh, yes, I do believe all the excitement has me a little distracted.” He allowed himself to be led away by Nori.

Thorin, though, looked back to see what had distracted his husband so. And, ah, yes, it’s good to see the more specialty craftsmen back to work.

Even after all the excitement of the day, a king’s work was never done. Thorin made his way back to his office, a mountain of paperwork awaiting him, but also a red haired former thief. He settled in as Nori gave his report. Nothing of note, no whispered plots against his or his consort’s lives, minimal grumblings of poor business practices, overall a successful day. Except...

“Did you notice what had Bilbo distracted so?” Thorin asked, his eyes on his paperwork.

He chuckled. “Hard not to, turned as red as his tomatoes. And not just from embarrassment, if I were the betting type...”

Thorin rolled his eyes. “Have one of your associates place an order for two. And discreet, Nori.”

Weeks passed, and Thorin had nearly forgotten about his special order, until one morning he found two tailor’s packages on his desk with a note from Nori tucked between. He opened the top box, and found the contents finely crafted and in midnight blue, even. The second, smaller and pink.

He redressed and adjusted his garters. Bilbo would certainly be surprised, and he just hoped he read his interest correctly. At the very least, the silk felt quite fine against his skin.

As soon as they were in the privacy of their rooms for the night, Bilbo had Thorin by his lapels and backed against the wall. “Don’t think I didn’t notice all those heated glances throughout the day, Dearest,” Bilbo whispered as he peppered his husband’s face and neck with kisses and reached for his belt. “Hm, and when did you become so shy?” he asked as he kissed and then nipped a reddened ear.

“Bilbo,” Thorin’s voice was rough as he tried to hold back the amorous hobbit. “Bilbo, I had been meaning to - Mmph!” Thorin was cut off by firm lips against his and clever little burglar’s hands stealing their way into his trousers.

“Hmmm?” Bilbo hummed curiously as his nimble fingers found rather different underthings on his husband. Silky and soft over the rather interested cock, and as his hands drifted further back, the silk gave way to lace just barely covering his buns. 

He pulled back just enough to ease Thorin’s trousers down to have a good look and his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. He wore short briefs, and as he had felt, the front was fine silk, while the back was crafted of a lace that allowed his cheeks to peek out, not to mention the lacey belt around his navel that held up sheer stockings. It was similar to that which Bilbo had seen in the shop, but all in royal Durin blue, clearly made for him. And oh, it was so much more erotic on his dwarf.

As Bilbo’s silence drew on, Thorin started fidgeting. “I had wanted to speak to you about...this...but, ah, if you do not approve, I can remove them.”

"N-no. I uh...approve… Very much so, in fact." Bilbo's fingers found their way beneath the lace on Thorin's backside, pinching a cheek. "Just a bit surprised."

“You..oh! You seemed quite taken with the idea on Market Day,” Thorin panted as Bilbo stroked his member lightly through the silk. “Though I was not sure if you only wanted to look, or if you wanted to experience as well, so I had a pair commissioned for you as well. Ah, Bilbo, don’t be cruel!”

Bilbo flushed and pulled back at the thought of himself in such a get up. But then again, the smooth silk on his heated flesh… His mouth watered. “Maybe next time,” he whispered as he leaned in and mouthed at Thorin’s cock. The silk even felt nice against his lips as he kissed and nipped and licked along his length, the fabric growing dark with saliva and precome.

“Ghivashel…” Thorin’s voice was near pleading, his chest a mighty bellows as he leaned against the wall, already wrecked. His hand was gently tangled in Bilbo’s curls.

“You’re the one that dressed up like a pretty present for me. It may take a few moments to unwrap all these fine things. There’s an order to this, I believe,” Bilbo chuckled, teasing the waistband of the briefs before instead unbuckling a garter. 

As he slid the stocking down his leg, he kissed each new inch of exposed flesh, stopping to nibble the inside of Thorin’s knee, before continuing to his ankle, pausing to help Thorin out of his stocking before tossing it across the room and starting on the other side.

With the stockings discarded, the garter belt soon following, all separating Bilbo from his prize was a thin layer of silk. He kissed and even sucked a little at the dab of precome darkening the fabric, but he soon took pity on his husband and eased the short briefs off his hips.

Bilbo set upon his husband’s dwarfhood with a passion, suckling his cock shortly before swallowing him down. Bilbo bobbed happily, each hum and moan vibrating up through Thorin’s very core. 

With his legs bound close by his own underthings, his back pressed against the stone wall just inside the doorway, and his consort’s mouthy teasing, Thorin didn’t last long. A groan punched its way from Thorin’s chest as he spilled. Bilbo sighed around his cock, following shortly as he fisted himself.

They sank to the cold floor together, Bilbo climbing into Thorin’s lap as they caught their breath.

“Nice surprise,” Bilbo admitted, reaching for one of the discarded stockings. “But you better have had better sense than to buy me anything that goes over my feet.”


End file.
